The Bedside Parcel
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Isabella finds a mysterious parcel on her bed.


Bedside Parcel

Isabella woke up to a parcel on her bed. No wonder it felt cramped last night. Once she got herself washed and dressed, she remembered that the parcel wasn't there last night. She jumped for joy and clapped her hands, admiring the parcel. She wanted to open it, but her stomach was calling for food.

As she tucked into her breakfast, she kept wondering who brought in the parcel? She was convinced that she locked the door last night. The only person with a spare key to her house was her friend, Rebecca – and she and her new fella were visiting her parents in Scotland.

"Zach's a big guy," Isabella said to herself, "but it's twice the size of him. Even he couldn't move it. Ashton was working, so it ruled him out. And she couldn't imagine it being anyone from her old workmates – she did not leave the company on pleasant terms.

Love songs blasted on the radio. Her youngest sister had joined a group called Pusa Puso and their first single, Pussy Meow was an international hit. They were considered the Philippine's version of the Spice Girls. And she hadn't heard the song yet.

She tried to look up the song on YouTube, but all that came up was: this video is not available in your country. All the streaming services but it said the song wasn't available in her country. She slammed her fist against the table as she tried to look at proxy servers to sort the issue out. Then the internet dropped out.

"Damn, how am I supposed to listen to my sister's song?"

After half an hour of trying, she gave up. Slammed her laptop shut and pushed her desk away and rose to her feet. The modem fell of the table and split into two pieces with open wires. She flicked the switches off and went back on her bed. The world was not in her favour today.

Still no sign of her sister's song being played. She took a good look at the parcel again. She noticed the parcel had squishy texture, which explained how it fit through the door. She had no idea what was in this mysterious parcel.

"Is it even for me?" Isabella asked herself. There was no stamps or labels to suggest it had been through the post office. The post office doesn't even send post in the evening, so it had to have been someone delivering it to her personally.

Then she heard snoring coming inside the parcel. She shook the parcel. "Hello?"

Like a cat getting at catnip, she clawed the parcel and rumbled it around. Trying to find somewhere to open it. The only side left to look was the bottom, she reached under and found a red ribbon and a gloved hand.

She knew it was man's hand. She knew who the glove belonged to.

"ASHTON FREY!"

The man inside the parcel jolted and pulled himself out of the parcel. Looking flushed and lost for words, Ashton took a while to get his words out. "How did you know it was me?"

"I had no idea at first," Isabella admitted, clenching her eyes shut with her fists. "Until I saw your glove. You lied to me! You said you were at work."

"I was at work."

"You said you wouldn't be back till later."

Ashton pocked her face. "And I did come back later." He folded his arms. "What's with you. You sound annoyed."

Isabella mimicked his movements. "I really want to listen to Pusa Puso's new song!"

"You really don't," Ashton said, smirking. "It's terrible."

"The radio isn't playing it."

"The radio actually has standards. Why don't you just listen to it online?"

"Everywhere I go online says it's not available in the UK. My internet's not working so I can't download a proxy."

Ashton peered over at the broken device on the table. "With those loose wires, I'm not surprised. It's amazing this place hasn't caught fire."

"I turned it off, it's fine now."

"You can borrow my modem," Ashton said as he looked at Isabella's Walkman shaped like a bat cat."

"You're missing the point!" Isabella said. "I need to listen to that song. My sister is the lead singer."

Ashton's face turned pale. After a sip of Iron Bru, his smile returned. "Well, I guess you could call it catchy or unique."

"So, it's not so bad after all?"

"You know I don't like that sort of music?"

"Doesn't make it bad though."

"I'll let you decide." Ashton pulled a hamper from out of the parcel. "By the way, happy Bah Humbug day."

Isabella gasped. "WOW! Thank you so much!"

As Isabella opened her presents, she felt like a child on Christmas day. A feeling that she had never felt in years. This time it was a lot more fun because she was sharing the happiness with somebody. Throwing lilies in her face and in her hair. She loved all the cinnamon rolls, chocolate, cider, sangria and Disney toys, but she loved Ashton more.

"I feel bad," Isabella admitted. "All I've got for you was afternoon tea for 2 in London."

"Have you been on Wowcher again? Well, it's still a day out. When's the table booked for?"

"2 O'clock!"

Ashton looked at his watch. "We better going. Unless you're planning to go out in your onesie!"


End file.
